User blog:Rezardmaw/Bloodrazor proposed change
Hey, umm... This is my first time using this feature so forgive me for any misshape and mispell that may appear in my concept idea. So i hear that Enchantment Bloodrazor is not doing good for now, some champions which used to build Devourer not performing so well after the replacement of this item. For now i think 3% max health damage is stronger than 6% current health damage ( BorK ) because max health damage is constant and current health damage will diminish overtime. Also, seeing how weak it is now RITO will probably buff it to the point where some ADC and Bruiser will take Smite to buy Bloodrazor because it doesn't need to build up stack now. Here is my proposed change : Bloodrazor +(45)% bonus attack speed +(0)% total attack speed +(0)% base attack speed Unique Passive : Basic attacks deal 3% of the target’s maximum health as bonus physical damage on-hit, capped at 75 damage against minions and monsters. Unique Passive - Swift predator : Large monster takedown give 1 stack of Swift Predator. Scoring takedown on Epic Monster, Turret or enemy Champion convert up to 3 stack of Swift Predator into stack of Savage Predator. Max of 30 stack. Unique Passive - Savage predator : each stack of Savage Predator convert +1% bonus attack speed this item give into +0,5% total attack speed. At 30 stack, convert 15% bonus attack speed this item provide into 0.04 additional Base Attack Speed ( 0.02 for Ranged ) and additional 0,5% On-Hit True damage which deal minimum of 10 damage. Increase the capped damage against minions and monsters to 125. Bloodrazor ( fully stacked ) +15% total attack speed +0.04 base attack speed ( 0.02 base attack speed for ranged champions ) Unique Passive : Basic attacks deal 3% of the target’s maximum health as bonus physical damage on-hit and 0.5% of the target’s maximum health as bonus true damage on-hit (min 10), capped at 75 damage against minions and monsters. I would like to remind that number can easily be changed. What i would like to focus on is the concept of Total Attack Speed, Base Attack Speed increment/modifier, % True Damage ( this bullshit again ) and Stack mechanism ( oh no more bullshit, please don't bring back AFK jungle till 20 meta !! ). Here's my explanation : Total Attack Speed We have Kog'maw W, Jinx passive, unintentional Fiora E (already fixed). Can't we have more "Total Attack Speed" or just let it be their niche ? Also, consider RITO spaggheti code, i fear it will become ~130% Total AS on Kog'maw with W active instead of 115% and 32.25% , 49.5% and so on with Jinx passive instead of 30% , 45% and so on. In short, multiplicative instead of additive. Base Attack Speed modifier Sterak Gage fellas !!! Recently we have Base Attack Damage modifier, can we have Base Attack Speed modifier ??? Also, my math is kinda fuzzy since Kog'maw W can be translated to " doubles his BASE attack speed and attack speed cap" instead of "doubles his total attack speed and attack speed cap" since it's practically the same (perhaps mathematically don't). So perhaps one can argue that better make it straight to 30% Total Attack Speed or 0.07 Base Attack Speed. As for Ranged restriction to make it only 0.02 Base AS, it is to discourage Vayne, Kog'maw or any ADC with weak ganks or abusive steroids to go Jungle. % True Damage On-Hit Oh please, not this shit again !! LOL. I make it low enough to not become abusive and make it so it's somewhat "a bit" meaningful against enemy ADC who rarely hit 2000 Health at lvl 18. 0.5% of 2000 is 10 (you don't say ?). So it's a meaningful 1 - 2 point of True Damage boost against enemy ADC lategame (LOL). Stack mechanism Can't say much about this. My thought about this is to prevent Lane abuse and the "convertion" mechanism require you to contribute to teammate. That's all. Open for Suggestions, Critics and Insults :D Category:Blog posts